Gideon Starling
Gideon Starling (ギデオン・スターリング, Gideon Sutāringu) AKA Dad, is the husband of Elizabeth Starling and the father of Cordelia Starling, Juliet Starling and Rosalind Starling. He is a professional zombie hunter and is more experienced than his daughters. He is strong enough to shake a building with a single punch. During the battle with Killabilly, Gideon sacrifices himself by riding on a motorcycle filled to the brim with dynamite and riding it into Killabilly's face. The explosion leaves a large hole within Killabilly's head, allowing a grief-stricken Juliet to escape. He is eventually revealed to have survived, but humorously claims he suffered an injury as a result. __FORCETOC__ ''Lollipop Chainsaw Gideon is first introduced to the audience early within the game, when Juliet mentions about a father, who is sexually attractive to many of Juliet's female friends. Gideon is then later formally introduced during the end of Stage 3, where he comes for aid when Juliet attempts to save her younger sister Rosalind. Through the way with his motorcycle, Juliet introduces her father to her recent boyfriend Nick. When finally at the Fulci Fun Center, Juliet and Gideon develop a plan in order to retrieve Rosalind. Their plans involve Gideon climbing all the way to the roof of the building to obtain Rosalind, while Juliet acts as a decoy to his actions. Crying out of joy, Gideon offers Juliet a gift from him and her mother before leaving off to the roof. Once at the roof, Gideon quietly infiltrates the area, looking for Rosalind. As Juliet fights Josey, he abandons the Fulci Fun Center and begins to enter his Ship, causing Gideon to fly towards the ceiling and leaving him at the Fulci Fun Center. Despite this Gideon manages to get back on Josey's Ship, finally retrieving Rosalind and parachuting to safety, just in time before Josey deceived Juliet. At the cathedral, Gideon helps Juliet along with the rest of her family try to defeat the final purveyor. Reaching their destination, Gideon then punches a column of the unfinished Cathedral, causing it shake and make a hole in the ground. Before Juliet gets in, Gideon gives his support and approval for Nick, as Juliet has shown Nick will be of no burden to Juliet. When it is realized that the purpose of the Purveyors were to be sacrifices to summon Killabilly, Juliet and Nick race their way to defeat him. When weakened, Gideon sacrificed himself in order for Juliet to defeat him. It was presumed that he died, but it is revealed that he managed to survive, only having a minor injury to his genitals. The Starling and Nick return home in order to further celebrate Juliet's birthday. Character Description ]] Appearance Gideon's physical appearance is primarily based off that of Elvis Presley. This is shown with his reminiscent pompadour hairstyle, square jacket and particular jewelery around his hands and neck. Gideon has a sculpted face, with a strong brow ridge, a cleft chin, muscular physique and wrinkles on his forehead to signify age. His jacket is black and white, tiger-printed with black folds around the wrists and shoulders. He has an red undershirt with a collar that is prominent to his upward attire. He also wears black pants, a belt and tan tap shoes. Personality Gideon has shown to be a caring father, who only wants what's best for his family, primarily his daughter Juliet. Because of this, Gideon will fend off anything that may come as a threat to her happiness Aside from his parental issues, Gideon has shown to be unrealistically physically fit, capable of committing feats that are nearly impossible. Powers 'Abilities' *'Hysterical Strength': During a point in the game, Gideon has shown the ability shake an area, with a simple punch, causing various objects around the area to collapse, creating a great hole in the ground. *'Hysterical Fitness': At the Fulci Fun Center, Gideon reveals his physical limitations, as he is capable of leaping incredible feats in a short amount of time. *'Motorcycle Knowledge': Gideon is capable of using his motorcycle as a vehicular weapon, when ramming through a trail of zombies. The extent of his motorcycle's use is discovered by the end of the game, when Gideon sacrifices himself by forcing his motorcycle to leap. Trivia *The '''Dad outfit' is unlockable if the player beats Dad's score on Stage 4. *It is revealed in the profile for Stephanie that Gideon went to the same school as Juliet, it also says that Stephanie pleasures herself to his photo in the year book. *In the original promotional video for the voice actors, Gideon had more of a Southern-American accent that was toned down for the final release. *Date Of Birth- January 2, 1969 Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' Gideon Fact Game.png| Gideon Starling.JPG| Lollipopchainsaw dad info.png| 'Concept Art' Dad Concept Art.JPG|Dad's Concept Art Dad Illustrations.JPG|Dad's Sketches Dad Sketches.JPG|Dad's Accessories 'In-Game Images' Lollipop Chainsaw Allies Gideon Starling (Dad) 01.jpg| Gideon1.png| Lollipop Chainsaw Allies Gideon Starling.jpg| JoseyBossFight7.png| JoseyBossFight23.png| Lollipopchainsaw dad.png| See Also *Juliet Starling *Cordelia Starling *Rosalind Starling *Elizabeth Starling *Nick Shoot Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Starling Family